Metodo Cientifico Brennan
by Michelle Bones
Summary: La Dra. Temperance Brennan es una mujer racional y empirica que suele resolver sus interrogantes con el infalible Metodo Cientifico version Brennan. El problema empieza cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen y decide aplicar su ponderado metodo a su querido amigo y compañero, el Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth.
1. Chapter 1

Método científico

Prologo

Llevaba una semana un poco atemorizado por la actitud de Huesos, no creía verdad que estuviera ocurriendo algo así. Ella sabía que era un hombre un tanto puritano, por lo cual los últimos acontecimientos, pese a ser bastante placenteros, lo dejaban marcando ocupado y esta vez, no era la excepción – Vamos Huesos, dime que esto no es necesario y que solo es un juego, macabro, pero juego al fin – la mujer lo observó de reojo

– No Booth, no es un juego – Tragó en seco y comenzó a recordar cuando había comenzado esto.

Dos semanas atrás

-Vamos Booth, reconoce que eres uno de nosotros – El agente suspiró resignado, en la escuela no era un genio, la ciencia jamás fue su fuerte, fue becado para estudiar sólo por su desempeño en el futbol americano y sus sobresalientes notas en física, tenía que reconocer que era algo que le gustaba de sobremanera, aunque en su mundo de deportes, era algo no aceptado

– No puedo reconocer algo que no es, chico bicho – Jack lo observó con cara de jolgorio, y se dio la vuelta con las muestras que estaba procesando en la licuadora, para saber con qué se había intoxicado la victima que estaba en la sala de autopsias

– Haré que reconozcas que eres un cerebrin Booth, eso lo haré – abrió sus ojos y Booth sudó frio, retrocediendo, chocando con una mesa, que a su vez lanzó un par de instrumentos, que fueron a dar a una maquina experimental, que comenzó a funcionar, golpeando al entomólogo en la espalda y lanzando la evidencia sobre el agente

– Maldición! – tomó el aroma y las náuseas se apoderaron del - ¿Qué Diablos es esto? – Jack no quiso responder, veía en la cara del agente furia

– No querrás saberlo, déjame recuperar la evidencia – se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó su tarea

– Booth, tienes un momen…? – las palabras murieron en la boca de la antropóloga que ingresaba al laboratorio, observó ecuánime desde donde se encontraba, su cara palideció, pero su rostro no cambio de expresión, se dio la vuelta y salió en silencio

\- ¿Qué fue eso Booth? – El agente no lo sabía, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando sintió las manos del científico correr por sus piernas

\- ¿Qué haces? – Levantó la cabeza al nivel del muslo y respondió – Recuperando evidencia, físico frustrado.

El problema partió ahí, cuando fue a ver a Huesos, ella se había retirado a su casa, alegando a Cam, que se había descompensado y necesita un par de horas de la tarde para recomponerse

– Lo siento Booth, tendrás que ir a su casa, si quieres verla – y lo haría, Huesos se lo merecía iría después del trabajo.

Al llegar a su departamento, tocó un par de veces la puerta y nadie respondió

– Vamos Huesos donde estas? – nuevamente tocó el pórtico con insistencia, una anciana abrió la puerta contigua

– Temperance, llegó hace un par de horas, en evidente estado de ebriedad… Parece que un mal de amores se apoderó de ella – La mujer cerró la puerta y él se quedó pensando unos minutos, ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido a Huesos, para embriagarse?.

Sujetó la manilla de la puerta y se encontró con que esta, estaba sin cerrar, se apresuró a sacar su arma y a entrar sigilosamente, una sombra se encontraba en el sofá, unos ojos color turquesa se posaron en él y sintió que el mundo se venía abajo, Huesos estaba ahí observándolo, una sonrisa tenebrosa se dibujaba en su cara y luego, lo más extraño una enorme carcajada salía de su boca, mientras lo observaba y luego esa risa, se convirtió en llanto, llanto que no cesó hasta que ella quedó dormida en sus brazos, al día siguiente no quiso preguntar. Pero presumió que todo estaba nuevamente en su lugar, aunque desde ahí comenzaron las extrañas situaciones como la de hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Método Científico

Pregunta de estudio

Era una mañana de invierno en las concurridas calles de DC y por primera vez en el último año, luego de haber estado alejada por un año en las Molucas, sentía la soledad embriagante y punzante. Booth estuvo por más de medio año con Hannah y todo hubiera resultado mal para ella si esta última no hubiera rechazado a Booth, cuando este le propuso matrimonio. Al enterarse del hecho, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente y con vida… Tal vez y solo Tal vez, aún existía la posibilidad de que pudieran estar… ¿Juntos? Se sonrojó como una niña de 15 años, al saberse enamorada por primera vez.

Ángela tenía bolsas en los ojos, el embarazo era complicado y ella habia jurado que quería tener muchos hijos, pero se lo estaba planteando nuevamente, con lo complicado que se estaba volviendo mes a mes

– ¡Quiero un café! – se estiró en su silla, era temprano, de hecho muy temprano para que ya estuviera ahí, pero no podía dormir, fue cuando vio caminando por fuera de su oficina a una Temperance diferente

– Buenos días Ángela – La artista no pudo evitar observar su ropa, su sonrisa deslumbrante

– Buenos días Brenn – la antropologa continuo su camino por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga.

– Estaré en el limbo identificando restos, por si me necesitan Ángela – La artista quedó pensativa, y automáticamente perdió toda la pereza que tenía, su mejor amiga Temperance Brennan, estaba ¿Feliz, radiante?, era hermoso que fuera así, pero extraño. Algo debía haber ocurrido para que eso estuviera pasando.

Comenzó con la primera gaveta de huesos, deslizó sus manos y sitió porosidades, por alguna extraña razón todo lo que involucraba revisar esos huesos, hoy era extrañamente hermoso. Ángela se paró en la puerta y la observó trabajar, no era idea suya, hoy su amiga irradiaba felicidad

\- ¿Cariño, pasó algo que quieras contarme? – La antropóloga se exaltó y la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa – ¡Ok!, es oficial, algo pasa Tempe – Huesos bajó la cabeza y se concentró en el cráneo que tenía en las manos, las manos sudaban bajo los guantes y un nudo se le alojó en la garganta

\- ¿Por qué lo crees Ángela? – La mujer sonrió triunfante

– Estás nerviosa – Estaba entre la espada y la pared, ella era la única que no podía leer las actitudes de los demás, pero ella era un libro abierto para el resto de la gente

– No es un hecho que puedas comprobar solo en el análisis visual – Su amiga era un caso, jamás aceptaría que estaba ocurriendo algo

– Si me baso en hechos empíricos, estás sudando y se te ha atorado en la garganta un nudo que no te permite hablar de forma correcta ¿Quieres más hechos? Puedo continuar con varios… - Por Einstein, como era posible que justo ella estuviera temprano en Jeferssonian.

– Está bien… - concedio la antropologa y la artista sonrió triunfante

– Te escucho – dijo Angela y Brennan dejó el cráneo sobre la mesa y se retiró los guantes de látex.

– Le diré a Booth que lo quiero – un grito de sorpresa, que casi provoca que los huesos del limbo se paren a caminar, fue escuchado en todo el instituto

– Cariño, me alegra mucho escuchar eso… ¡Dios por fin!.

Cam ingresó al instituto envuelta en varios abrigos, recorrió las instalaciones y se pudo dar cuenta que pocas personas habían llegado. Por la radio se dio un comunicado oficial: Se suspendían las labores por la eminente tormenta de nieve que se cernía por sobre la ciudad asi que tenía que despachar a los trabajadores. No deseaba que nadie sufriera algún percance pero una vez enviados de vuelta a casa recordó a su antropóloga favorita asi que bajó las escaleras al sótano y ahí estaban ambas amigas

– Chicas, a sus casas… Por hoy no hay labores – Un poco de tristeza se dibujó en la casa de Temperance, quería que ese día hubiera un caso y poder hablar con Booth a solas en el camino a resolverlo. Aunque jamás admitiría que era una persona soñadora y que le gustaba calcular como las cosas pasarían… Imaginaba una de sus típicas discusiones, luego un frenazo de la SUV luego una mirada y par de lágrimas por sus mejillas y un beso pasional.

Cam miró a Ángela y esta le devolvió la mirada, mientras que ambas observaban el ensueño de Brennan y sus ojos esperanzados

\- Cam, me quedaré a llenar unos informes y luego me iré a casa – La patóloga negó con la cabeza

– No doctora Brennan, a su casa ahora, las calles estarán cerradas – suspiró, tal vez sería mejor que fuera otro día, desabrochó su bata y se dirigió a la salida

– Está bien Cam, me iré a casa.

Tiempo a solas era lo que necesitaba ese día, su plan se frustró por la tormenta, sacó las cosas de su oficina y se dirigió al estacionamiento

– Huesos, ¡Tenemos un caso! – Escuchó a sus espaldas, pero solo era un sueño desvanecido, no había nadie, menos Booth, suspiró y se encaminó a su auto y si tal vez, iba a su departamento, tomó el valor y se encaminó.

Su cabeza y pecho era un cúmulo de pensamientos y sentimientos aunque era complemente irracional pensar que los sentimientos se originaban en el corazón, que era un musculo y que su única y vital función era bombear sangre para oxigenarla, pero en aquellos momentos sentía un calor especial. Se estacionó fuera del edificio del agente, se encaminó por la escalera, retrasando en parte el encuentro. Uno, dos y tres toques a la puerta y nuevamente sus manos sudaban. Cuatro, cinco y seis, un nudo en su garganta. Siete, ocho y nueve, un poco decepcionada. Diez, once y doce… Un hombre salió de la puerta contigua

– Booth salió con su hijo, no creo que vuelva temprano – Melancolía, pena, frustración

– Gracias, supongo vendré más tarde – sonrió de vuelta y ella se retiró. Al salir un pequeño copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz, y le tranquilizó el alma. Hoy no, mañana volvería a arremeter contra Booth, le haría ver sus sentimientos y rogaba al universo o a quien fuera que estuviera por sobre ellos, que esta vez él la aceptara.

7:25 de la mañana – Departamento de Temperance Brennan

Ya se encontraba de pie, tomando el primer café de la mañana. La ingesta de cafeína no era su primer opción pero hoy era un día especial, casi no habia dormido por la noche y esa mañana la despertó el lindo timbre de voz de su compañero

– Huesos, tenemos un caso, paso por ti en una hora – Hora que por cierto se le hizo infernal pues a Temperance Brennan la espera la estaba carcomiendo. Esta vorágine que se había desatado desde el día que se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor del Booth, era algo infrenable, pero ¿Que estaba dispuesta a dar?, ¿Un romance?, ¿Sexo?, ¿Compartir una vida?, ¿Hijos?... ¿Matrimonio? Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba envuelta en una red, de la que no estaba muy segura si deseaba salir… ¿Y si Booth, solo quería una relación pasajera?, ¿Si se había dado cuanta muy tarde?, ¡Maldición!, ayer estaba segura, hoy ya se comenzaban a cernir sobre su naciente corazón, todas las dudas racionales que le interponía su cerebro, miró el reloj, apenas eran las 7:28

– Vamos, Booth llega pronto o me arrepentiré – En aquellos momentos su timbre sonó y supo que era él – Bien Temperance… Es ahora o nunca – y al abrir, se colgó del cuello de su compañero y le robó dulces besos pasionales, mientras él sorprendido la hizo retroceder hasta su sofá, recostándola, mientras ella sacaba su cinturón

– Huesos… Huesos… ¡Huesos! – Despertó de su ensueño, no estaba en su sillón, no estaba sacando los pantalones de su amigo, solo estaba detenida en la puerta mirando el techo

– ¡Booth!, lo siento… ¿Vamos? - Ambos se encaminaron a la SUV mientras que el agente quedaba algo sorprendido por la actitud de su querida compañera.

Era un caso típico, los restos de un esqueleto, se encontraron en las afueras de la ciudad. Los típicos bichos de Jack dando la data de muerte; la típica reconstrucción facial de Ángela, luego del armado del cráneo; los típicos reclamos de Brennan contra su interno, que era nuevo y sin experiencia; las típicas sospechas de Booth y el típico análisis psicológico de Sweets

– Iré con Hodggins para verificar un par de cosas – La antropóloga se sintió frustrada, durante la mañana perdió varias oportunidades y ahora que estaba lista, Booth prefería hablar con Jack

– Está bien, te buscaré si necesito algo – fue cuando Ángela entró a su oficina con cara de querer saber

– ¿Ya le dijiste al tigre? – Brennan negó con la cabeza – Pero cariño, ¿Qué pasó?, ayer estabas tan decidida – La doctora respiró hondo, sabía que era así, que debía hacerlo pronto o Hannah regresaría o Booth encontraría a alguien más.

Salió rauda de la oficina, tras su compañero y fue cuando su mundo se calló a pedazos, desde su posición al final del pasillo, vio como Jack se arrodillaba frente a Booth y este ponía sus ojos en blanco, se talló los ojos y pensó que estaba viendo mal, siguió su ruta y escuchó claramente de parte de Jack

– No querrán saberlo – y luego Booth, cerró sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula, su mente no lograba descifrar lo que estaba observando

– Booth, tienes un momen…? - La palabra murió en la boca de antropóloga a terminar de encajar las piezas, Jack de rodillas, Booth con los ojos blancos, palideció, pero intentó no cambiar su expresión, dio la vuelta y regresó a su oficina, tomó sus cosas.

– Cam, necesito retirarme – la doctora Camile Saroyan, había visto pálida a su amiga en anteriores oportunidades pero jamás al extremo del color azul en su piel. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y eran un azul mar, pero cuando el mar avisa una tormenta...

\- ¿Se siente bien, doctora Brennan? – Negó con la cabeza.

– Estoy descompensada, pediré un taxi a casa – la jefa de departamento asintió y dejó libre paso a su amiga.

– Avísame cualquier cosa – Le expreso con cariño la patóloga y por primera vez en mucho tiempo respiró a sentirse respaldada por ella.

– Gracias - tomó un taxi en la salida y en medio del camino y del shock cambió la ruta – Lléveme a Los Padres Fundadores – El alcohol no era algo racional, pero la ayudaría a pasar la pena, por primera vez veía claro. Por eso jamás quiso estar con ella, por eso había instalado entre ellos una línea invisible que no dejaba que ella llegara a él – Un tequila doble, por favor – el barman la miró preocupado, ella era una cliente frecuente, miró la hora asustado

– Son las 14 horas doctora – Ella levantó la vista y no le importó el comentario.

– Tráelo y deja la botella – la orden quedó clara para el joven, simplemente negó con la cabeza e hizo lo que Temperance solicitó

– Avíseme, si necesita algo más – Ella levantó la cabeza comprendiendo por primera vez lo que le ocurría al joven

– No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi a casa – Luego que el joven se alejó comenzó su análisis nuevamente. ¿Por qué jamás quiso continuar con ella? Sabía de su romance con Hannah, con Camile y con varias más incluida Rebeca, su ex pareja, pero cuando quiso algo con ella hace casi dos años, solo lo dijo y no hubo insistencia. Era como si solo con ella no quisiera intentarlo de forma tan ferviente como con sus otras chicas, entonces ¿Era ella el problema?, ¿Sólo ella no podría satisfacer las necesidades físicas de Booth?... Por otro lado e igual de preocupante, ¿Ángela sabía las tendencias extravagantes de su esposo? El licor subió desde su estómago y sintió las primeras arcadas de asco. Ella jamás había sido homofóbica, ni nada por el estilo, pero de solo pensar en una relación entre Jack y Seeley se le revolvían las vísceras, era algo así como lo que le pasaba con las serpientes, si Booth estaba cerca les temía, pero si ella estaba sola eran como sus amigas.

Ya eran las 20:00 y llevaba poco más de 6 botellas de tequila

– Doctora, ya es suficiente – La mujer comenzó a llorar.

– Déjame, lo necesito por hoy – El barman un poco compadecido por aquello que desconocía, se apresuró a decir.

– No sé, que es lo que la aqueja tanto, pero sea lo que sea, debe ser malo… No ha pensado que tal vez, y esto lo digo desde el desconocimiento, lo ha interpretado mal – y algo crujió en su cabeza.

– Puedhe… Que tengas razón – se paró de la barra a medio tambalear – Pídeme un taxi, la juerga se acabó para mi hoy – se encaminó a la puerta dando pasos erráticos, llegó hasta su edificio y se encontró en la puerta con su vecina.

– Hija, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – la mujer negó con la mano y sintió la fuerte necesidad de contarle a alguien su pena.

– Tengho, aquello que llaman mar de amores ¡hips! – La mujer sonrió, sabía que su vecina llegaba siempre con un apuesto hombre, él debía ser, ¿sino, quien más?

– Nada mejor que un buen trago para curarlo ¿NO? – respondió la anciana y ella solo sonrió – Toma un buen café y pasará hija – como pudo ingresó la llave por la puerta y alcanzó a llegar al sofá, para tirarse a sus anchas.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, y en su mente la última porción racional que le quedaba aun daban vueltas las palabras del joven del Bar, no podía hacer un supuesto sobre tan poca evidencia, tal vez era una buena opción aplicar en este caso toda la racionalidad que le quedaba… Debía comprobarlo y que mejor que el método científico, era racional, con resultados empíricos y le daría una conclusión final… Ahora solo quedaba hacer la pregunta correcta para emplear el método de investigación. ¿Booth era gay?


	3. Chapter 3

Método Científico

Hipótesis

La resaca que se cargaba era de padre y señor mío pero para comenzar con su estudio debía conocer íntegramente a su sujeto de estudio y debía comenzar a pensar un poco como él…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y aun se encontraba en su cama, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Dudó un poco de la hora aún estaba oscuro, el reloj de la pared decía las 5:30 asi que casi arrastrando se metió en la ducha, eso haría que su cerebro reaccionara un poco, debía calibrar bien todo, para que nada ocurriera durante el proceso del experimento. Sabía que durante el proceso de investigación podían dar indeterminado número de variables que afectaran la investigación, pero no perdía nada con indagar en aquella pregunta.

Al salir del baño, se envolvió en un par de toallas, realizó un par de ejercicios matutinos y fue por un par de analgésicos, eso debía ayudar con el dolor de cabeza. Fue por un café a la cocina y luego al estudio, sacó su vieja pizarra de investigación y anotó en la parte superior la pregunta - ¿Booth es gay? – luego la observó por algún tiempo, no pudo precisar cuanto fue pero para continuar con el procedimiento debía plantear una hipótesis. Observó toda la habitación… ¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo? Sonrió para sí. Booth no podía ser gay, ella vio mal. Dejó el plumón en la pizarra y se fue a vestir, ayer dejó trabajo sin realizar. Era hora que la mejor antropóloga del mundo volviera a su trabajo. Miró una vez más el escrito en la pizarra y dejó una nota mental, no beber más entre semana.

¡Huesos!, buenos días - ahí estaba su apuesto amigo. Como pudo pensar tamaña estupidez sobre Booth?

– Buenos Días Booth – Sonrió al pasar y se dirigió a su oficina

– ¿Estás bien? – La antropóloga sonrió

– Si Booth, muy bien – El agente pudo respirar, la noche anterior fue casi un desastre, aun resonaba la risa histérica de huesos en sus oídos y luego ese llanto desgarrador, mientras que la llevaba a su habitación, tenía un poco de miedo al preguntar, ¿Qué pasaba si ella le confirmaba lo que dijo su vecina?, una mal de amores en Huesos y él no era el responsable, ¿acaso se había demorado mucho?, debió decirle que sí, cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba, acaso debía mandar a volar a Hannah mucho antes y no esperar a que esto se diera así, ¡por San Pablo! Era un idiota

– Que bueno Huesos – Puso como siempre su mano en la espalda baja, para hacerla caminar a su lado

– Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo aquí Booth – La pregunta no se la esperaba de parte de su amiga, la verdad es que si, las últimas semanas prefería estar en el Jefferssonian, que pasar las horas esperando en su oficina de FBI, pero eso sólo tenía un nombre

– Si, prefiero merodear cerca, aquello que me interesa – y le regaló la mejor sonrisa que pudo a su compañera, como esperando que se diera de algo, a través de mirada

– Me alegro por ti Booth, bien te dejo, ayer dejé cosas sin hacer – su trato era normal y extremadamente formal, ella se encaminó a la sala de huesos y se puso los guantes, para examinar nuevamente los restos y ver si su querido y no muy bien ponderado interno había avanzado algo.

Nuevamente mientras revisaba los restos una duda se cruzó por su mente racional… ¿Cuál era el motivo que mantenía a Booth en el instituto?, ¿Qué lo retenía de esa forma?... No era ella y eso la entristeció, hace solo una par de días estaba decidida a decir todo aquello que venía sintiendo por su colega y ahora era un mar de dudas. Fuerzas renovadas de la inseguridad de sus entrañas, se atrevieron a salir, quería que Booth fuera su futuro, no un lindo recuerdo de aquello que pudo ser… Sacó sus guantes y se decidió a terminar con aquello que había comenzado.

Cariño… ¿Y? – Era interceptada por Ángela

– No he podido, pero ahora lo haré – Respiró hondo, iba decidida a sacar a Booth de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, darle un beso apasionado y asegurarse pidiendo ella matrimonio, si era necesario, nuevamente esa sonrisa boba en el rostro y ese rubor de quinceañera

– Cam, haz visto a Booth? – la patóloga, solo apuntó por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Ángela, mientras contestaba una llamada.

Se detuvo en la puerta antes de entrar, inhalo repetidamente e ingresó, su cara esta vez se desfiguró… Quería desechar de una vez por todas la idea de que su compañero tenía tendencias especiales, pero esta vez era peor, por alguna razón que no quería averiguar en esos momentos, Booth estaba tirado en el suelo… Con Wendel sobre él y sus bocas a menos de un centímetro, dio tres pasos atrás y la escena del día anterior y de ahora se reproducían una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras caminaba a la entrada del instituto. Cam vio salir rauda Brennan y solo apuntó otro permiso especial a su carpeta.

¡Maldición Wendel! – los ojos del agente estaban que salían de sus cuencas, el chico lo único que deseaba era mostrarle una partícula, se había puesto de acuerdo con Jack, para sacar su parte nerd a relucir, pero el muy estúpido había retrocedido sin mirar, de nuevo, y tropezado en una orilla de la alfombra de la oficina de Ángela, provocando que el interno callera sobre él y por poco se dieran un beso, si alguien viera la escena, podría jurar que estaban en medio de una escena romántica

– Lo… Lo lamento Booth – Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa nerviosa

– Podrías quitarte de una vez, antes que quiera sacar mi arma y darte con ella en la sien – El joven se puso de pie rápido y se ordenó la ropa

– Pero que buena escena chicos! – Jack ingresaba al estudio y sonreía de forma jocosa – No sabía que tuvieras esas tendencias Booth – El agente ya preparaba su arma

– Es mejor que desaparezcan – y ambos salieron de ahí - ¿Y ahora, donde estará Huesos? – Miró hacía la sala de las osamentas y no estaba, quería invitarla a cenar, al parecer hoy no podría ser.

El joven barman, se fregaba los ojos y ya creía que era un dejavú. Era el segundo día en que la doctora llegaba descontrolada, pedía una botella de tequila y se sentaba con las manos en la cabeza a negar algo, solo se podía escuchar, esto es una pesadilla.

Primer vaso de tequila ¿Era una broma?

Segundo vaso ¿Esto se está volviendo recurrente?

Tercer vaso. Booth, no puede ser gay!

Cuarto vaso. Jack no le podía hacer algo así a Ángela!

Quinto vaso ¿Booth, estaba besando a Wendel?

Sexto vaso ¿Acaso ella estaba observando mal?

Séptimo vaso ¿Booth, era gay o bisexual?

Octavo vaso...

– Por favor doctora, deténgase – El joven le rogaba que se detuviera y fuera a su casa – Son recién las cuatro de la tarde y con esa copa, ya es una botella – Brennan despertó de su pesadilla y observó al joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que estoy haciendo mal? – El joven negó con la cabeza.

– No doctora, solo pienso que tiene que haber otra alternativa – pagó la botella y se encaminó a la puerta del Bar.

– Gracias…

...

\- Cam ¿y Huesos? – La doctora suspiró.

– Se fue a eso de las 4 – Booth, se sorprendió, nuevamente su amiga se iba sin decir nada, miró la hora, pasaría por el tailandés y haría una visita nocturna

– Hasta mañana Camile.

El camino a su casa fue lento. Decidió caminar para quitar un poco la borrachera y para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Después de todo, no era gran conflicto si de verdad comenzaba con un experimento pero primero debía contestarse algunas preguntas, ¿Qué era Booth para ella?

Fácil, era la persona en que confiaba y la que su corazón le decía que debía amar, por más que solo fuera en respuesta a la oxitócina y serotonina que su cerebro o mejor dicho su hipotálamo segregara de su sistema límbico.

Segundo ¿Qué deseaba que pasara? Nuevamente una pregunta fácil de responder, lo quería todo. Casa… Hijos… ¿Perro?, esa respuesta le sacó una sonrisa, en resumen quería una vida sin limitantes con él.

Tercero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Citó mentalmente a su compañero: "Por treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años..."

Cuarto ¿Qué debía hacer para conseguirlo? Pregunta un poco más complicada que el resto. Lo primero era comprobar que Booth no era gay, segundo seducirlo y tercero proponerle matrimonio.

Debía tener un buen trazo en el plan. Al llegar a su departamento dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se dispuso a ir a su estudio. Observó la pizarra. Era hora de plantear su hipótesis.

Tomó el pulmón y comenzó con el análisis inicial. Comenzó a decir, como si fuera un discurso antropológico en una conferencia de Stanford

\- Para analizar la etapa correspondiente a la formulación de una hipótesis, es necesario considerar como punto inicial al proceso de percepción del entorno, que en términos sencillos involucra la utilización de nuestros sentidos. Ya que la comprensión habitual de la evolución del hombre es resultado del hecho de que entendemos dicho proceso explorando la realidad física con nuestros cinco sentidos. Hasta el momento actual hemos sido seres humanos cinco-sensoriales – Aspiró profundo y volvió o por lo menos intento seguir con la idea principal - Este camino de la evolución nos ha permitido comprender los principios básicos del Universo de manera concreta. Gracias a nuestros cinco sentidos, sabemos que cada acción es una causa que provoca un efecto, y que cada efecto posee una causa. De tal forma que el proceso de percepción involucra a su vez cuatro etapas, conocidas como: formación de imágenes, establecimiento de sensaciones, esclarecimiento de ideas y elaboración de conceptos – Se preparó para escribir en su pizarra:

Formación de imágenes: Dos de forma principal, la primera: ver a Seeley Booth mientras que Jack Hodgins le realizaba una felación, la segunda: un beso entre Seeley Booth y Wendel Bray.

Por el universo y si Dios existía, aun se le revolvía el estómago al pensarlo y al recordarlo, pero era necesario para su investigación.

Establecimiento de sensaciones: Lo primero, una serie de nauseas que se acomulaban cada vez que lo rememoraba, segundo la piel de gallina, tercero el temblor de su cuerpo al verlo por primera y segunda vez.

Esclarecimiento de ideas: Lo primero en juego era pensar que Booth, tenía una aventura con Jack y a su vez con Wendel, que aún no sabía por cuál de los dos decidirse.

Tachó esa parte y escribió abajo, Booth, realmente tiene inclinaciones homosexuales.

Elaboración de conceptos: Booth: Macho alfa; Booth: líder de la manada; Booth: Hombre, instintos de apareamiento y supervivencia de la especie.

Se quedó unos minutos pensando y volvió a hablar al aire - Desde el punto de vista de la Epistemología, existen tres herramientas básicas para abordar a los hechos, o todo aquello que sucede en la naturaleza: observando, midiendo y experimentando. Lo cual puede realizarse en una acción a la vez, o las tres de manera simultánea. Esto quiere decir que un fenómeno se está observando – Estaba un poco más calmada, pero debía terminar de elaborar su hipótesis o no podría aplicar el método científico a su investigación - Por lo que, la observación metódica y sistemática de los hechos, permitirá a través del tiempo, generar información o datos, acerca de su comportamiento. De esto resulta, que un hecho o fenómeno, podrá observarse en términos de fracciones de segundo, como en una reacción química, o de manera perpetua, como en el movimiento de los planetas, o de alguna variable del clima. Y la disponibilidad de datos a su vez permite observar, medir o experimentar en torno al fenómeno estudiado, todo en un proceso dialéctico.

Al plumon se le comenzaba a acabar la tinta, mientras la mujer escribía, tan rápido como su mano y su cerebro se lo permitía.

Hipótesis final.

La probabilidad que aun macho alfa, viril, con instintos de apareamiento constantes, tenga la necesidad de cambiar sus opciones e inclinaciones de forma categórica a otros machos alfa.

Su suerte estaba tirada y aunque no confiaba en ella, desde esta misma noche comenzaría su experimento.


	4. Chapter 4

Método Científico

Experimentos

Martes, 20:30 horas, departamento de Temperance Brennan

Había concluido con la etapa de planificaciones del experimento, ahora solo debía seguir el plan trazado. De pronto, el timbre de su departamento sonó de forma estruendosa y Temperance se llevo las manos a la cabeza, ahora lamentaba la botella de tequila ingerida en la tarde. Se levanto y abrió despacio. Pudo ver a un Booth con una sonrisa deslumbrante y una bolsa de comida en la mano. Cerró tan rápido como abrió. Su plan debía partir ahora, pero ella debía visitar a su colega en el departamento, no al revés.

Booth en la parte de afuera no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, primero le abría de forma amable y luego le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Ahora si estaba confirmado, algo estaba ocurriendo con Huesos.

Se decepcionó. Era mejor irse. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho gracias a su estupenda idea de traer a una mujer desde Afganistán, idiota… Bajó la bolsa y se dispuso a partir.

Su corazón parecía un djembe pero no debía acobardarse. Era su oportunidad para poner en práctica su plan y comprobar si Booth tenía esos gustos tan peculiares.

Experimento uno – Reacción a un estímulo femenino

Corrió rápidamente a su habitación, se desvistió y puso su bata de baño, esperaba que Booth no se diera cuanta del cambio y volvió a la puerta cuando el hombre estaba por llegar al ascensor

– ¿Booth?- dijo de la forma más casual que pudo.

\- ¿Huesos? – La observó y podría haber jurado que cuando abrió la puerta se estaba vestida.

– Disculpa, estaba algo indispuesta – Bueno daba igual lo que llevara, lo bueno es que no lo había rechazado ¿cierto?

– Vi que nuevamente saliste temprano del Jefferssonian, pensé en traerte la cena – Ella se sonrojó y volvió a pensar cómo era posible que aquel bello espécimen, pudiera…

\- Gracias – Lo invitó a pasar, con una amplia sonrisa, queriendo eliminar las imágenes de su memoria fotográfica.

– Asiento, traeré cerveza ¿te parece? – y una punzada se instaló en su cerebro luego de la ingesta de tequila durante la tarde.

– Si, como gustes – contesto el hombre, viendo con cara de estúpido la abertura de la bata de su amiga. Esta llegaba poco más arriba del muslo dejando ver el esplendor de piernas que ella poseía. Volvió a su lado con una cerveza y un jugo natural para ella y dejó ambos en la mesa mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejando ambas piernas fuera de bata y recargando una mano en la pierna de su compañero

– ¿N… No… be… beberás? – formuló de forma errática el agente, mientras comenzaba a sentir un profundo calor colarse entre sus piernas

– No la verdad no – Las palabras de su amiga parecían ronroneos muy sugestivos y su entrepierna comenzaba a doler, por la presión que se ejercía en sus pantalones

– Huesos… ¿Qué haces? – La mujer se acercó a los labios del hombre y este percibió un sutil aroma a alcohol

– Nada… Solo experimentando – Se paró rápidamente del lado de su amiga y la miró con desconcierto. No quería que las cosas fueran así con ella. No deseaba que fuera en medio de una borrachera. Le preocupaba de sobremanera que ella estuviera bebiendo de esa forma y todos los días pero él quería que pasara de forma consiente

– Lo lamento, es mejor que me vaya – Brennan no hizo nada por cambiar el rumbo de la situación. Booth tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento. Ella tomó la botella de cerveza y la empino hasta que le faltó la respiración. Era obvia la reacción. La había rechazado de forma sexual.

Experimento n°1: conclusión, intento fallido. Escribió en la pizarra y luego se fue a su cuarto. Estaba ahogando sus pensamientos, queriendo pensar que solo fue ella se había lanzado rápido y Booth era muy puritano, derramó un par de lágrimas y se fue a dormir, mañana iría por la segunda.

La mañana había comenzado normal, bueno relativamente normal, luego de la noche anterior, cuando rechazó a Huesos, por su aroma a alcohol. De ahi en mas habían ocurrido algunas cosas extrañas.

Miércoles, 9:10 horas, Instituto de Investigación Jeffessonian

Lo primero: Un par de hombres en el camino le habían lanzado besos. Lo segundo: En el laboratorio preguntó por su amiga y Cam de forma amable, le dijo

– Pidió vacaciones, si le hiciste algo Booth… – No quiso escuchar más y salió de ahí, al final aún faltaban pruebas para resolver el caso.

Quería verla. Debía buscar a Huesos y aclarar lo que había ocurrido, miró su pantalón y aún conservaba la mancha por culpa de Jack. El chico bicho le debía un pantalón por la estupidez de echarse encima las pruebas de un análisis biológico en un momento incómodo y todavía pese al lavado se podía ver la mancha que se ubicaba justo ahí.

Fue al FBI, pediría un receso por las vacaciones, quería ver a Parker, le diría a Huesos y ambos viajarían a Inglaterra, ¿Qué mejor?.

Al salir del Hoover, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Booth se sentía en un microscopio, tuvo la misma sensación toda la santa mañana. Como si cada paso, cada movimiento, cada gesto fuera milimétricamente observado desde lejos. El instinto de soldado le decía que era presa esta vez, no cazador y no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era o si de verdad alguien lo estaba vigilando.

Entro al Royal Dinner y no la vio en su mesa. No le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes y empezaba a preocuparse.

Experimento dos – Reacción a un estímulo masculino

¿Tienes fuego, marinero? - Un morenazo más alto que Booth, le cerró el paso enfundado en un una camisa color amarillo pato, que tenía una abertura en v muy pronunciada en su pecho, pantalones ajustados y un poco me maquillaje en el rostro. Seeley se quedó con la boca abierta - ¡QUE RAYOS! – pensó que de alguna forma su masculinidad estaba atrayendo a ¿otros hombres?, descartó la idea rápidamente y continuó caminando

\- No - dijo poniéndose serio y tratando de esquivarlo a lo que el moreno lo tomo del brazo

\- ¡Oh vamos solo un poco de calor...! – Le dijo el hombre en tono sexualmente provocativo

\- Lo que vas a sentir es dolor... - Le hizo una llave de judo y lo dejo tendido en el piso, asustado de alguna forma respondió

\- ¡Ahora te alejas de mi o te meto un tiro en los testículos, oíste! – El hombre retrocedió y le grito desde lejos

\- ¡Que directo! - dijo con dificultad el moreno - normalmente me llevan a cenar primero – Le dijo con sorna y Booth respondió - Yo te lo advertí - dijo desenfundando la pistola

\- ¡Esta bien marinero disculpa! Era solo una broma - le dijo el hombre con las manos frente a él como protegiéndose. El agente enfundo el arma y se fue a pasos largos. Tenía que encontrar a su Huesos, antes que alguien más se le propusiera de esa forma.

El moreno se levantó como pudo y fue hasta la persona que estaba oculta al frente. La mujer le dio cien dólares y el moreno le dio su apreciación personal

\- Te equivocas muñeca - le dijo contando el dinero - ese hombre tiene más testosterona que un toro bravo. Gay no es. Ojo de loca no se equivoca – Le dijo a la mujer, mientras esta se mascaba el dedo, en signo de stress

\- Entonces bisexual - dijo la mujer sin emoción en la voz - yo lo vi en situaciones nada heterosexuales con otros hombres – Dijo, mientras que comenzaba alejarse, en la dirección por donde el hombre había partida minutos antes

\- ¡Ay muñeca será cosa de una vez! Ese no es homo para nada... y es una pena - pensó un poco - ¿y porque te importa tanto? - La mujer miro al moreno y sonrió resignadamente moviendo la cabeza

– Quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos.

De todas las posibles alternativas, no se esperaba que ambos experimentos hayan tenido el mismo resultado, necesitaba confirmarlo con una última puesta en escena. Pese a todo sabía que si ella respondía su móvil y le citaba en algún lugar el iría sin oponer resistencia, la última parte de su plan era clara, debía guiar a Booth a un bar de transformistas. Tomó su aparato móvil y envió un mensaje.

"Disculpa, no te pude responder antes, estoy en el Bar Love Princess Parade, te espero si quieres beber algo"

Sonrió como un estúpido, por fin Huesos se ponía en contacto con él, ahora solo debía saber dónde estaba ese bar y como llegar.

"Voy para allá, mándame la ubicación"

Se preparó, con su mejor tenida de noche de juerga, se puso perfume, debía hablar con ella, primero por su rechazo y luego para llevarla con él, en esas mini vacaciones.

"Solo dile al taxista, que vas al Bar Love Princess Parade, todos saben dónde es"

Subió al taxi y le dio las indicaciones al hombre, este lo miró de forma extraña y dijo entre dientes

– Tan macho que se ve… Los gustos de estos jóvenes – No quería pensar en nada, ni mucho menos discutir con el chofer, así que solo dejó pasar el comentario, se vería con Huesos, luego de todos esos acontecimientos extraños del día y por fin, podría poner las cartas sobre la mesa, de forma metafórica, pensó recordando que su amiga no comprendería el concepto.

Al llegar y ver fuera del local, pudo darse cuenta el motivo del comentario del chofer. Por Dios! Acaso no había sido suficiente que durante todo el santo día se topara con tipos que lo acosaban? Que acaso no se daban cuanta que era un hombre y que estaba caladísimo por una bella mujer? En fin, si Huesos lo había citado ahí era por algo.

Experimento tres – Reacción a un estímulo Transformista

Ingresó al local y oteó el horizonte. Ni pinta de su querida escritora. Esperaría en una mesa lo más alejada posible de aquellos hombres con vestido que lo observaban. Por detrás de su mesa, alguien se acercó de forma sigilosa. Vestía un lindo vestido color rojo que llegaba hasta las rodillas y tapó los ojos del agente

\- ¿Huesos? – Dios, esta mujer lo mataría

– Shhhhh – El calló de forma instantánea y se dejó querer. Unos labios tocaron los suyos y el abrió sus ojos, deseaba ver ese lindo rostro frente a él, retiró las manos que lo cubrían y pegó un brinco sobre su silla

– T… Tu… Me has besado – Un tic nervioso comenzaba a deslumbrarse en su ojo derecho, ¿Dónde estaba Huesos?

– ¡Maldito! – Se tiró sobre el hombre de vestido rojo y unos guardias lo sacaron del lugar antes de que se cometiera un crimen. Esto era una broma de mal gusto, esto no podía estar ocurriendo con él… ¿Acaso ahora era gusto de homosexuales y transformistas?... Se fue caminando por la acera, olvidándose completamente de su amiga. Ahora él necesitaba unos cuantos tragos para pasar el bochorno de aquel día. Algo más que pasara aquel día y de verdad estaría dudando de su sexualidad.

La mujer observó la reacción y una punzada se atravesó en su musculo cardiaco. Le quedaba un último experimento y si resultaba positivo no sabía que más hacer, debía renunciar al amor de su vida.

Regresó al departamento y escribió en la pizarra.

Experimento n°2: conclusión, reacción exagerada a estimulo.

Experimento n°3: conclusión, respuesta positiva al estímulo.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, esto se estaba volviendo un tanto escabroso.

Jueves, 10:00 horas, departamento de Temperance Brennan

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, en unos pocos minutos Seeley Josepth Booth debería estar tocando su puerta, alegando porque no se había presentado a la cita. Su sala estaba preparada para el último y gran experimento, por todos lados se encontraban prendas de ropa femenina en distintas tallas, vestidos, pantalones medias y otros artilugios femeninos. Como era de esperarse el timbre se escuchó fuerte en el departamento.

Experimento Cuatro – Estimulo, artilugios femeninos

\- Dime ¿Por qué no te presentaste anoche? Y me dejaste en la boca del lobo – Fue la pregunta que le lanzó apenas puso un pie dentro del apartamento. La mujer tragó en seco, no sabía que responder

– Si me presenté – dijo de forma un tanto cínica – Tu no llegaste – el hombre entró y se fue directo al refrigerador, pese a ser tan temprano, necesitaba una cerveza. La abrió y la tragó en seco

– Anoche, me sentí amenazado… - Pero las palabras murieron un su boca, cuando al voltear, vió una gran cantidad de vestidos por todos lados - ¿Pasa algo aquí? – La doctora negó y se acercó a mirarlo de frente

– Solo estoy haciendo un experimento – Booth comenzaba a marearse, con solo una mirada la mujer podría voltear su mundo

– Si puedo ayudarte en algo – Ella se dio la vuelta y lo dijo, mientras que el ambiente comenzaba a enraizarse

– ¿Te pondrías algunas de estas prendas?- El hombre se vio paralizado y miró a su compañera con la mandíbula en el suelo

\- Vamos Huesos, dime que esto no es necesario y que solo es un juego, macabro, pero juego al fin – la mujer lo observó de reojo

– No Booth, no es un juego – Tragó en seco

\- Déjame procesar, ¿quieres que me vista de mujer?- Temperance Brennan se vanagloriaba de tener paciencia, pero en este caso la estaba perdiendo rápidamente

\- ¿Me ayudarás o no?, puedo conseguir a alguien más – El hombre suspiró

– Por ti, Huesos, nada más que por ti.

Ingresó a la habitación con un par de prendas en la mano. Se miró al espejo y suspiró, ¿Dios, que había hecho tan malo, para estar pagando sus pecados con ella?, ¿Para haberse enamorado de la mujer más extravagante y hermosa del mundo? Sacó su ropa y comenzó por las medias, pensó que no eran para nada de incomodas, luego el vestido y unos zapatos con poco taco, se puso un collar y luego salió del cuarto de su anfitriona.


	5. Chapter 5

Método Científico

Conclusiones

Pensó que ella se reiría a mares, con lo estúpido que se veía, pero lejos de eso, solo lo observó y una pregunta salió de su boca

\- ¿Te sientes cómodo? – y sintió helar su sangre, Brennan estaba realmente seria en el proceso, mordió un par de veces y respondió lo más sincero que pudo y que su hombría se lo permitía

– Si, es realmente cómodo, menos los zapatos…

No recordaba cómo se habían dado los siguientes acontecimientos. Su respuesta, la cara desfigurada de Huesos, el fuera del departamento de ella, el ataviado en un lindo vestido rojo, su ropa volando por el balcón, la cara de sorpresa y luego de indignación de la vecina de Temperance y el conduciendo con esos malditos tacones a toda velocidad por la ciudad, sin saber aún que ocurrió ahí adentro. Dejaría pasar un día, para que a ella se le pasara la rabia, pero nada más. Este elástico estaba tirando mucho y pronto se cortaría si la situación seguía así

– Huesos… ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con toda congoja mientras que un oficial hacía para su carro y le pedía bajar con ese lindo atuendo.

Luego de sacar a Booth, se fue a la pizarra y escribió Experimento n°4: conclusión, respuesta positiva al estímulo. No pudo evitar las lágrimas, eran dos de dos, su amado era gay y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo, pensó en volver a solicitarle que fuera su donante de esperma, por lo menos de esa forma tendría un pedazo de él y no sería necesario que la rechazara de nuevo, aunque ella verdaderamente lo involucraría en el proceso de paternidad, no sería un estorbo en su vida sexual, podía ayudarlo a asumir su nueva condición y ella no lo rechazaría. Pero ahora necesitaba ahogar sus penas y frustraciones, necesitaba olvidar que el hombre al que le entregaría su hipotálamo, no lo haría por ella, tomó su chaqueta y se fue al Padres Fundadores, ahí en una esquina, nadie la reconocería, ni mucho menos la rechazaría.

Volvió a su casa con casi diez botellas de tequila en el cuerpo e iba por la onceaba, pero el joven barman no se lo permitió, volvió para seguir bebiendo, todo aquello que le quedaba en el apartamento… Un par de botellas de vino y por lo menos veinte cervezas, eso sería suficiente para noche.

Viernes, 10:30 horas, departamento de Seeley Booth

Suspiró recordando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, el oficial casi lo lleva preso, si no es porque muestra su placa e indica que estaba de encubierto, lo habrían detenido hasta el día lunes, tenía que ver a Huesos, esperaba que ya hubiera pasado el dilema, se vistió y partió a buscarla.

Viernes, 10:35 horas, departamento de Temperance Brennan

Despertó con dolor de cabeza, sin recuerdos, aun mareada por los efectos del alcohol, debía hablar con Booth, decirle que había tomado la decisión de ser madre y que él sería el padre, de forma in-vitro y que podría ver a su hijo o hija, cuando deseara, se vistió y tomó un taxi, hasta el apartamento de Booth.

Viernes, 18:30 horas

Booth ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. Huesos no estaba en su casa, ni en el Jeffersonian ni en el Royal Dinner, ni en el monumento a Lincoln, ni en el cementerio, ni en ningún lado que ellos frecuentaran, parecía que ese día los locos estaban sueltos, porque aparte del moreno travesti, que era su segundo encuentro, se había cruzado con un gay muy bien afeitado que le silbo al pasar.

Solo cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Acaso el nombre de su nueva colonia era ¿Gaymaniac? Siguió caminando y un hombre de características similares a Hodgings se le paro enfrente y le mando un beso volado, jamás le había pasado, pero desde el incidente con Wendell, ¡Dios!, todo apuntaba de esa manera. Por lo cual vio necesario corresponder a tamaña atención y lo mando a volar de un puñetazo, después de hacerse trocha siguió caminando. El único lugar en el que no había buscado era en su propia casa.

Sintió el perfume de Huesos desde la puerta de su casa. Ingreso con su llave y la vio sentada en su sillón con la botella de whisky casi vacía en la mano, hundida en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Ella lo sintió entrar a la casa y lo miro en medio de las brumas de la borrachera colosal en la que estaba metida, desde el día anterior

\- ¿De verdad estuvo bueno? - le dijo con voz algo estropajosa. Su objetivo era comunicarle sus deseos, pero al verlo, la rabia se apoderó de ella nuevamente.

\- ¡Huesos! - dijo el sentándose a su lado y abrazándola - ¡Te he buscado todo el día, y resulta que estabas aquí en mi casa! – Lo empujó levemente, no deseaba hacerle daño, pero no pudo evitar sacar la frustración que sentía.

\- ¡Ahora entiendo lo de la maldita línea! - Dijo soltándose de su abrazo e incorporándose con dificultad - ¡Yo pensé que la pelea iba a ser con Hannah! ¡Con Cam! ¡Hasta con Rebecca! - dijo señalándolo cada vez que nombraba a una de sus amantes - ¡Resulta que todo era una pantalla! – El hombre no lograba comprender lo que su compañera le decía, no sabía si era por las palabras o por lo que estaba interpretando

\- ¡Huesos... Temperance estas ebria! - dijo Seeley sorprendido. Normalmente tenía una increíble resistencia al alcohol y no se iba a emborrachar con una botella de whisky... hasta que vio el piso de su sala y estaba regado de botellas de cerveza, whisky, vino y hasta el alcohol del botiquín - ¡Madre Santa! ¡¿Te tomaste el alcohol del botiquín de baño?! – le dijo colocándose frente a ella

\- No seas estúpido Seeley... - dijo sentándose de golpe y dándole otro sorbo a la botella - Me corte la mano al aventar la botella de cerveza contra la mesa de centro - el vio su mano izquierda vendada y la cogió entre las suyas para empezar a quitarle la venda, ver si la herida necesitaba puntos. Temperance dejo de beber y retiro la mano inmediatamente - ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a sangrar? - lo miro con rabia y despecho mezclados - ¡Bah! ¡Pero eso a ti que te importa! – La amaba, pero estaba acabando con lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba, pero al ver su cara con pucheros...

\- Estas totalmente borracha Temperance Brennan... - dijo sonriendo sin molestarse - Voy a revisar esa herida y luego voy a pedirte un taxi que te lleve a casa – La mujer aun albergaba un rayo de esperanza, de que las cosas no fueran así, así que se decepcionó más aun, cuando escuchó lo del taxi

\- Mi padre me lo dijo apenas te vio - dijo sin hacerle caso mientras el sacaba la venda y revisaba su mano - ¡Max, de verdad tienes ojo clínico! ¡Salud por eso! - apuro otro trago de whisky pero ya se había terminado el líquido elemento – Quiero otra botella – se agachó entre las que estaban botadas y comenzó a buscar

– No, no, no Huesos, ya es suficiente, ¿Desde qué horas estás bebiendo? – la mujer se tambaleó y cayo entre la mesa y el sillón sin hacerse daño.

– Desde que te saqué del mi casa ayer – Respondió campante, mientras continuaba con su búsqueda.

Necesitas un café – Le dijo el hombre mientras se paraba hacía la cocina

– No, lo que necesito es a ti, en mi cama y teniendo sexo salvaje – Booth se puso rojo por la petición tan directa de su amiga

– Huesos, mientras no estés sobria, no pasara nada entre nosotros – La mujer de la forma mas sigilosa que pudo, con respecto a su condición aguardentosa, se puso detrás del agente y de un tirón quitó los pantalones - ¡Huesos!, pero que Demoni… - Y fue interrumpido por esos labios carnosos, que estaban literalmente embriagantes – No huesos, así no puedo – La escritora lo miró de forma errática y comenzó a llorar

\- ¿Acaso, tan poco deseable soy Boothy? – Boothy?! Que diablos era eso?! Brennan normal jamás lo habría llamado así

– No, no es eso preciosa – Buscó su rostro y se enfrentó a esos lindos ojos turquesa mientras que con una mano la sujetaba por la cintura con la otra su cabeza, para que lo mirase – Es sólo que quiero que este momento sea memorable para los dos, el otro día en tu departamento, quería lanzarme sobre ti, pero estabas con tragos, igual que hoy – nuevamente la mujer lloraba a mares

– Es porque no soy un hombre ¿Cierto? - ¿Qué, que?, estaba escuchando mal o algo le había afectado los oídos

– No amor, eres hermosa y… - Si se lo decía ahora, nada le aseguraba que mañana lo recordara, llevaba bebiendo prácticamente 24 horas

\- ¿Y que Boothy? – al demonio con los temores, si mañana no lo recordaba se lo repetiría mil veces si era necesario

– Te amo, Huesos… Te amo – Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en la cara de la mujer y sin importar las negativas que hace unos momentos había tenido su compañero, lo encaminó al cuarto, to tiró sobre la cama y ella se lanzó a besarlo y sacarla la ropa – Tempe – Bajó sus pantalones y en medio de toda su colosal borrachera, recordó lo que Jack hizo con Booth

– Doctor Hodggins, ahora veremos quién es mejor – Booth levantó la cabeza, para preguntar que fue ese comentario, pero rápidamente se le borró la pregunta, cuando la mujer comenzó con el contacto de sus labios, con el miembro de su pareja

– Eres… ufff… Una… Diosa… - Estaba mal, si estaba mal. Ella estaba ebria, y él estaba abusando de ella… ¿O era al revés? Luego de unos minutos, se trepó por el cuerpo del hombre y comenzó a besarlo de forma extraordinaria

– Ahora veremos quién gana Wendel – Susurró contra los labios del agente y este ya no pudo más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acomodó en la cama

– Es mi turno, amor – comenzó sacando lentamente la blusa y despejando los pechos, fue acariciando con su lengua uno a uno y luego bajando por su abdomen, sacó sus pantalones y hundió un par de dedos en la entrepierna de la mujer, esta gimió y dejó salir de sus labios

– Te amo Seeley, te amo – esto reavivó la fuerza del hombre y se posó sobre ella, abrió sus piernas y comenzó lamiendo sus labios vaginales, muy tiernamente, hasta llegar a su hermoso botón rosado, dio un par de vueltas y solo con el contacto de su lengua, los espasmos y un orgasmo gutural salió de la boca de Brennan

– Siempre alfa… Booth, siempre – Su miembro palpitaba, quería entrar en ella pero reprimió los instintos, hasta que ella lo pidiera. Sintió como el placer la embriagaba más, si eso se podía, pero luego de unos minutos el contacto cesó y ella comenzó a preocuparse

– Boothy… ¿Qué pasa? – La espera estaba resultando, ella pronto cedería.

– Nada, hermosa – ella lo besó apasionadamente.

– Entonces continua – Dijo en tono suplicante.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Se sintió confundida, él quería escuchar que era lo que ella necesitaba. Esa noche él estaba a su merced. Nuevamente su corazón sintió algo cálido.

– Te amo… y te quiero dentro de mí – Dijo, jadeando nuevamente, por el contacto que Booth retomaba. Se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrar, centímetro a centímetro.

– ¡Oh!, sigue, por favor, sigue - El hombre se estaba aguantando. Tanto tiempo sin sexo y tanto tiempo deseando a esa mujer. Hablaría con ella mañana y durante el día harían el amor de forma alocada, por ahora el solo deseaba disfrutar del calor de su interior ¿Dios, como pude retrasar esto tanto tiempo?. Entre esos y otros pensamientos, ambos acabaron en la boca del otro. Entre besos y te amo recuperaron el aliento para estrecharse en un abrazo. La sensación era placenteramente relajante. Ella cerro los ojos y cayó rendida y el abrió la cama. No quería que se resfriase, así que se acurrucaron ambos bajo las cobijas, dando paso a lo que él pensó, sería el comienzo de la mejor etapa de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Método Científico

Resultados parciales

Temperance despertó en medio de la noche en un cálido y estrecho abrazo. No quería abrir los ojos porque se sentía en una licuadora de mil velocidades.

Recordaba retazos de imágenes de la semana anterior hasta que llego al episodio que desencadeno toda esa vorágine de locuras sucesivas el día de ayer y las náuseas acudieron sin pedir permiso. Se incorporó en la cama sin abrir los ojos e inspiro profundamente varias veces para calmar la resaca maldita cuando sintió unas manos acariciando su espalda y tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

\- Estoy bien - dijo recostándose de nuevo en la cama y el cambio de temperatura le indico que estaba desnuda y muy probablemente su acompañante incognito también lo estaría. No había abierto los ojos para nada porque el solo hecho de ver la mínima luz evaporaría su cerebro. Se acurruco en la cama e inmediatamente sintió que la abrazaban por detrás estrechándola, dejando sutiles besos en su nuca y acariciándola suavemente. Pensó que quizá en la borrachera llamo a algún ex para no sentirse tan sola... se relajó en esos brazos y volvió a dormirse.

Unas horas más adelante, la claridad del día ingreso de pronto a través de sus parpados y se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar frente a frente a su ocasional compañero, pero sin abrir los ojos por la súper resaca que tenía en plena ebullición. Recibió un beso suave en los labios que poco a poco fue cambiando a pasional mientras su amante se colocaba encima de ella, recorriendo la totalidad de su piel con las manos. Decidió que un buen orgasmo le quitaría la maldita migraña aguardentosa y lo dejo seguir a la vez que lo dejaba entrar en el remanso de sus caderas mientras ambos empezaban a sentir la subida del deseo, empezando con el vaivén ondulante que efectivamente acabo en un impresionante éxtasis, que le quito en automático el dolor de cabeza.

Él se recostó en su cuerpo al terminar, dándole un beso suave en los labios y abrazándola tiernamente. Concluyó abrir los ojos para ver quien había sido tan cariñoso con ella pero a la vez tan apasionado... Vio un rostro demasiado conocido con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción dibujada en la cara mientras intentaba dormir acurrucado en su cuello.

\- ¡SEELEY! - grito levantandose de la cama de un salto y despertando totalmente a Booth que al verla con uno de sus trofeos de Hockey en la mano calculando la distancia hasta su cuerpo, solo atino a esconderse donde pudo.

Booth estaba reducido a la mínima expresión, totalmente replegado detrás de la mesita de noche, para que ninguna de las cosas que le arrojaba Temperance fuera a dar en el blanco: sus partes nobles - - ¡Por Dios que tienes una resaca de desgracia! - decía el pobre hombre mientras asomaba la cabeza y un zapato pasaba silbando frente a sus ojos - ¡Esos son mis zapatos nuevos! – Lanzó el segundo sobre su cabeza

\- ¡Pues te compraras otros maldito! - le gritaba Temperance mientras cogía lo que estuviera a su alcance para arrojárselo - ¡Eres un infeliz! – Poco podía disimular la rabia que sentía dentro de ella, ¿Cómo había terminado en el apartamento de su adorado tormento?

\- Tempe... - decidió enfrentarla saliendo de su escondite y esquivando los proyectiles que le tiraba, contorsionandose como una culebra mientras las cosas pasaban cortando el aire a su lado. Sus cajas de colonias, sus relojes, el cocky, dos pares de zapatos. Llego hasta ella y puso las manos frente a él en actitud conciliatoria

\- Imagino que estas confundida en este momento… - la palabra confundida, no se igualaba mínimamente con lo que ella sentía - ¡El confundido es otro! - dijo dándole una patada directa a sus joyas de la corona, pero pudo coger su pierna antes que impactara haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer al piso

\- ¡Suéltame! - grito al ver que estaba casi encima de ella

\- ¡Solo quiero que te calmes, Temperance, rayos! - dijo cogiéndole las manos e inmovilizándole las piernas, para entrelázalas con las suyas - Sé que estas en plena resaca y con los diablos azules pero ¡cálmate! ¡Estás a salvo aquí! ¡Nadie va a hacerte daño! – Daño. Como diablos se atrevía a decir que nadie le haría daño? Cuando el mismo era el principal motivo de su agudo dolor

\- ¡El daño ya me lo hiciste! - dijo volviendo el rostro al lado para dejar de mirarlo. No quería que viera las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos - Suéltame y me iré, no volverás a saber de mí y tu secreto estará a salvo… Solo déjame... Por favor... Ya tuviste lo que querías... Déjame ir... – Comenzaba a desesperar y pronto el nudo en su garganta, no le dejaría continuar hablando y terminaría nuevamente en sus brazos

\- Temperance ¿de que estas hablando? - Dijo el totalmente descolocado - ¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche? – Lo sabía, era un tremendo error que aquello pasara, mientras que ella no estuviera en sus cabales, ahora simplemente lo odiaría el resto de su miserable vida

\- Imagino lo que paso - dijo suspirando - Y deben quedar muestras biológicas en mí que confirmaran lo que ocurrió. No le diré nada a nadie... Seeley por favor suéltame...- empezó a llorar, ya no le importaba nada más que largarse de ahí, para tomarse todos los retrovirales conocidos o experimentales, pero antes de todo una pastilla del día siguiente. No podía quedar embarazada de el después de lo que sabía... No de forma natural… Y estaba en sus días más fértiles - En nombre de la amistad que una vez tuvimos, te suplico que me dejes libre...

Algo no le estaba cuadrando en la cabeza. Está bien, él no tenía un IQ ni milagrosamente parecido al de Huesos, pero algo más estaba pasado que el desconocía.

\- ¿Crees que yo...? - Se asqueo de solo pensarlo - ¿Crees que lo hice sin tu consentimiento? ¿Que yo te...? – La bilis subió hasta su garganta, y su estómago se revolvió. El no sería capaz de hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba, ¡No por Dios! El no era su padre

\- ¡No recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer! - le grito a la cara - Solo tengo dos recuerdos grabados en la mente: ¡A Hodgings arrodillado frente a ti en el laboratorio! Y a ti y Wendell besándose… ¡¿Explícame que rayos estaba pasando?! – Por fin había sacado todo este rollo que se urdió en la última semana.

\- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso anoche entre nosotros? Yo te dije que te amaba y que no iba a dejarte sola jamás - dijo mirándola con compasión por el estado en el que se encontraba, arrullada debajo de el con el pelo desordenado y las lágrimas corriendo por su cara - Tú me dijiste que sentías lo mismo y... - suspiro mirándola a los ojos - No recuerdas nada... es como si no hubiera pasado - Le soltó las manos y se levantó desenlazando sus piernas de las de ella. Ella se levantó poco después y no quería mirarlo a los ojos mientras el recogía su ropa y la colocaba a su lado en la cama – Vístase Doctora Brennan - le dijo con tristeza - Pensé que me conocías y confiabas en mí. Al final todo ha sido un sueño – La mención por apellido dolió como un cuchillo cortando la carne

\- Yo... ayer... - dijo tratando de acomodar sus ideas y recuerdos - ¿Me dijiste que me amabas? – Leves flashback aparecían en su mente. Caricias, besos, te amo y el sexo con mayor ternura en el mundo

\- Eso ya no importa - dijo colocándose la ropa encima - Si tú no me crees, no importa en lo absoluto. Haremos de cuenta que este día no existió. Tomaré una semana de descanso y luego te preguntare si quieres o puedes seguir trabajando conmigo… Será tu decisión – expresó intentando acercarse al hombre, quien ahora miraba al vacío

\- Dime que paso en el laboratorio de Hodgings, por favor - dijo mientras él se sentaba en la cama con la mirada baja - De eso depende todo

\- El idiota de Hodgings hizo preguntas muy incomodas para mí - dijo mirando al piso

\- ¿Que te dijo? - se sentó a su lado en la cama. Solo tenía puesto el sujetador y las bragas, él tenía solo boxer y la camisa abierta - ¿Te pregunto sobre tu orientación sexual? – Intentó adivinar, que era tan incómodo para él

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?! - dijo mirándola de golpe - Pensé que te había quedado claro esta mañana que estabas totalmente consiente de tus actos aunque con los ojos cerrados - pensó un poco - No sabías que era yo... Sino no te habrías entregado a mí de nuevo - comprendió algo inmediatamente - ¡Oh Dios! Viste a Hodgings y pensaste… y luego Wendell… - tuvo que tomar aire o de verdad le iba a dar algo - ¡Por eso reaccionaste así cuando me viste después de hacer el amor! - se levantó de un salto de la cama y la miro incrédulo, ¡Como rayos se le pudo pasar eso por la mente! - ¡Crees que soy gay!.

No lo podía creer, miles cosas se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza, cualquier tesis, menos que él era gay

– Responde Huesos – La mujer estaba en shock, nada de lo que pasó hubiera sido cierto si ella, no se hubiera dejado guiar por la mayor irracionalidad del mundo, estaba en la anatomía de Booth, seguir a cualquier mujer alfa, pero jamás a un hombre, ahora que lo pensaba era tan poco objetiva… ¿eso era lo que los sentimientos podían hacer en ella?

– Si, creí que tú...

– Basta! - él no quería escuchar más, era mejor que esto se terminara ahora, y así nadie saldría mal herido nuevamente – Es mejor que te vayas, llamaré a un taxi, por favor espera en la sala – Asi como así la corría de su cuarto. Si era culpa de ella, pero ahora necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas

– Booth – El agente recogió su ropa y se la entregó en la mano.

– No, doctora, iré a ver a mi hijo a Inglaterra… Pensé en hacerlo contigo – Le dijo tomando los pasajes de la mesa de noche y rompiendo uno delante de ella – Pero veo que tenía razón, es mejor que no haya nada entre ambos. Ahora por favor, salga y vístase. Yo llamaré al taxi y podrá seguir con su vida sin este hombre de sexualidad dudosa – intentó insistir, pero la mirada de furia del hombre, le indicó que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Fue un gran golpe para ella, que rompiera el boleto, era como romper su amistad y lo que los había unido hasta hoy. No era por dinero, era la confianza que se habría rajado igual que el papel.

El taxi la llevó a su apartamento y al poco llegar comenzó nuevamente a llorar. Se fue a la pizarra y borró todo, su corazón estaba acongojado. Perdió al único hombre que la hizo feliz, al único que lograba entender su forma de ver la vida y como se movía en los parámetros de su racionalidad, pero cuando ella intentó entrar al mundo emocional dejó un derrame de sangre y de dolor. No era justo para Booth. No era justo que ella lo quisiera para sí. Ella no podría hacerle feliz aunque se lo pusiera como meta y todos sabían que ella cumplía todo lo que se proponía, pero Booth era distinto, no era un trofeo, era la persona que amaba y que le hacía daño siempre. Sólo unas semanas y podría saber si las cosas se remediaban.

Al día siguiente, todos sus amigos se despidieron de el en el aeropuerto, solo se iba unas semanas, no era para tanto, pero se sentía feliz de tener buenos compañeros de vida, entre ellos estaba la Doctora Temperance Brennan. Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo del ex soldado, al llegar el turno de Brenn el sentía furia aun, por lo tanto, solo la miró y dio la vuelta, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Era el mayor rechazo que podía haber hecho a su mejor amiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Método Científico

Publicando los Resultados de Estudio

Al llegar a Inglaterra y despues de los saludos iniciales, la alegria de ver a su hijo, el paseo por la ciudad y esperar a que llegara la noche para conversar con su ex, Seeley estaba algo aprensivo. A pesar de todo se podia decir que todavia podian ser amigos, asi que se sentó a hablar con Rebecca acerca de todo lo que paso y después de esperar que se le pasara el ataque de risa, que duro más de quince minutos por reloj, la madre de su hijo lo miro socarronamente y le dijo

\- Es la mujer más racional del mundo y abandonó todo su mundo de fórmulas y lógica por ti. Aun pensando que eras una loca perdida - volvió a reírse unos minutos mientras a Seeley se le congestionaba la bilis en el páncreas - Te amo contra todas las pruebas concluyentes. ¡Oh vamos Seeley! Si yo te hubiera visto en esas situaciones hace años me daría asco sólo mirarte. ¡No culpes a Temperance por confiar en sus ojos! ¡No te pusiste a pensar que esta tan enamorada de ti que te aceptaría así fueras bisexual! – Maldición, su ex le había dado en clavo y él como siempre fue un maldito cerrado

\- Esta conversación se acabó Rebecca - dijo Seeley incomodísimo - Ella debió confiar en mí – dijo mirando al costado y evitando la mirada inquisidora de la madre de hijo

\- Y tu debiste ser más comprensivo, no sacar al macho alfa superstar que defiende su masculinidad a capa y espada. Al final te molestaste porque ataco tu hombría - midió sus armas y ataco en el blanco justo. Al final Rebeca siempre quiso que Seeley fuera feliz con Temperance. Eran el uno para el otro y estaba segura que después de esa frase el hombre se iría nadando a EEUU para suplicarle perdón, pero el solo se revolvió en su asiento, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada - Tu no la amas en absoluto... Te amas más a ti mismo, Imagino que Temperance lo entendió al hacerle tamaño desplante en el aeropuerto delante de todos – y ahí estaba de nuevo su sentido de la culpa… Un mes, solo un mes.

Había pasado todo el mes de febrero desde ese accidentado amanecer en casa de Booth. Él se había ido a Londres para pasar las vacaciones con Parker y regresaría al día siguiente a hacerle la pregunta del millón. ¿Podría seguir trabajando con el después de todo lo que paso?

Casi al final del mes, treinta días después de la hecatombe, Brennan se presentó a la casa de Ángela y le había soltado la bomba de todo lo ocurrido mientras que la artista lo único que deseaba era cortarle el cuello a su esposo.

Hodgings les había jurado por los huesos de su tatarabuelo, bisabuelo, abuelo, padre y los suyos propios, próximos a un ataúd si las dos mujeres que tenía al frente no le creían, que lo ocurrido en el laboratorio fue solo un malentendido.

Él sabía que Booth era un genio en física y como lo abochornaba su condición de cerebrito escondido, asi que decidió jugarle una broma de mal gusto que salió tremendamente mal

\- Quieres decir, Jack Stanley Hodgings III que no le estabas haciendo... ¿Cómo dijiste Brenn? - dijo Ángela con los papeles de divorcio en la mano y un lapicero en la otra

\- Una felación... Sexo oral si lo quieres más simple - dijo mirando a Hodgings fijamente y este acotó

\- ¡Primero me corto la lengua y me empapo los labios en acido! - aulló Jack escandalizado - ¡Ángie por Dios! ¡¿Que no me conoces?! ¡Temperance que rayos te pasa! ¡¿Acaso no estas embarazada de Booth?! – Ángela vio la reacción de su amiga y aun no podía creer que se comportara como lo hace el normal de la gente

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Temperance retrocediendo hasta topar con el escritorio del salón - ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – Intentó encontrar un respuesta racional a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo ella sabía de su embarazo y se dio cuenta por mera casualidad cuando fue a la clinica por unos exámenes preventivos. Ni las náuseas la habían atacado en ese mes.

\- Todos lo sabemos en el Jefersonian, cielo - dijo la artista sentándola en una silla ya que estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

\- Los cambios físicos son visibles en tu cuerpo, Doctora B. Estas más... – Jack no quiso terminar la frase, como la estaba pensando, ya que su esposa lo miró con furia - Voluptuosa, si me permites decirlo y te ves muy atractiva, más de lo normal... ya están convencidas de que me gustan las mujeres, ¿cierto? - dice Hodgings dubitativo y desviando un poco el tema de conversación a aquello que le interesaba confirmar.

\- Después continuo contigo, Bala Perdida Hodgings - dijo Ángela sonriendo con malicia y volviéndose a Temperance que estaba muda y mirando a su mejor amiga - Cariño, sabemos que él se fue porque está molesto y decepcionado de que no confíes en el - le paso un pañuelo para las lágrimas que empezaban a caer - Pero nadie le ha comentado de tu embarazo. Es algo que deben solucionar los dos cuando el venga mañana – hizo señas, para que el entomólogo saliera de la oficina y así poder hablar tranquilamente con su nueva amiga poco racional

\- ¿Y si no lo quiere Ángela? No está en mis planes deshacerme de el – dijo mirando la pequeña barriga que comenzaba ya a notarse

– No digas esas cosas, Booth jamás te pediría algo así – eso lo sabían todos por ahí. El tigre sería el hombre más feliz del mundo al enterarse y Brennan se había convertido en una mujer poco racional – Vamos, solo espera hasta mañana – Le dijo extendiendo su cartera e incitándola a que no regresara ese dia al instituto – Ya mañana será otro día, cielo – La sonrisa de su amiga la tranquilizaba. Esta vez por el bien de su hijo o hija, no debia tomar decisiones apresuradas, ni embarcarse en un estudio tan absurdo como al que sometió a Booth. Deseaba arreglar las cosas…

Una de sus nuevas facetas se iluminó y sacó la llave de repuesto. El llegaría en el vuelo de las 6 de la mañana así que por obvia razón, se iría a su apartamento, haría posible para recuperarlo.

El vuelo se adelantó y apenas puso un pie en la loza del aeropuerto corrió a buscar un taxi, indicandole la dirección de su compañera. Al llegar y tocar varias veces se sintió decepcionado al no recibir respuesta. Abrió con su llave de repuesto y se fijó que nada había cambiado, aún estaban las botellas en el suelo, y los vestidos regados por la sala. Fue directo a la recamara de Huesos y la cama desarmada le indicó que por lo menos había pasado la noche anterior en aquel lecho. Se recostó y aspiró su aroma – ¿Dónde estás amor? Estoy arrepentido – No le quedaba más que volver a casa, a un departamento vacío, sin vida y sin su compañía. Como deseaba ahora estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle todo aquello que estuvo guardando todo ese mes!

Dirigió sus pesados pasos hasta su departamento, buscó su llave y no tenía animo de entrar. El solo hecho de recordar aquella noche que pasó con ella le hacía llorar y no queria volver a entrar ahí. Se dio fuerzas, por lo menos debía sacar sus cosas y ya vería a donde se mudaría.

Al entrar un aroma extraño llenó sus pulmones, había dejado todo tal cual antes de partir, las botellas y la cama deshecha, pero lo que vio, era de otro mundo. Alguien había cocinado y preparado una improvisada mesa en la sala junto con un desayuno contundente de huesos con jamón y una taza de café humeante y fresco. Ella lo miraba desde un rincón, no sabiendo si podía o no salir, si sería acertado o no hacerlo

– Bienvenido – una voz vacilante lo distrajo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas

– Soy un idiota, perdóname por todo, por no confiar, por creer, por no despedirme… Por ser un imbécil – Ella por su parte no se esperaba algo así. Quería sorprenderlo, decirle que la perdonara y que haría lo posible por recuperar su confianza. Tomó su rostro y besó su frente

– También debes perdonar mi locura temporal, no debí someterte a esta tortura – Booth, le observó y preguntó a boca de jarro, lo que Rebeca le insinuó, durante su estadía en Londres

\- ¿Aunque fuera bisexual, me querrías igual? – Ella sabía la respuesta, y con una sonrisa le respondió

– Cuando llegué a tu departamento, venía a pedirte que fueras el padre de mis hijos – Dios, su ex tenía razón, esa mujer lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, se abrazó a su cintura y se perdió en su aroma delicado… Hasta que noto cierto cambio anatómico en su compañera, tragó en seco y preguntó

\- ¿Estas embarazada? – Ella asintió

– Eres el padre, Booth.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Método Científico**_

 _ **Epílogo**_

Se dedicó a observar, velar sus sueños era algo mágico, aunque no creyera en la magia, pero lo era. Lo primero que debía destacar era la luz, que entraba por la ventana y que iluminaba de forma cálida la habitación, sonrió, verdaderamente su anatomía era perfecta, y su sueño era el de un ángel, respiración pausada, un corto y definido cabello castaño claro, que en otros tiempos debió ser rubio, como el de Parker. Se removió en la cama y cambio de posición abrazando una almohada. Su larga espalda, que terminaba en unas perfectas y firmes piernas, producto de tantos años sometidos a rutinas extenuantes de ejercicios. La tentación estaba a unos metros.

Con los días fue recuperando la memoria de aquella noche, ahora se avergonzaba la cantidad de necedades que le dijo mientras hacían el amor, desde la rivalidad con Jack y que le ganaría Wendel, verdaderamente era ridículo, ahora que lo observaba desde la perspectiva de la lejanía. Tuvo que pasar poco más de un mes, para que se diera cuenta de su error, lo amaba y eso era lo único de quería saber ahora y deseaba que fuera su constante.

 _ **Deja de mirarme así –**_ una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en la cara de Brennan – _**Me es imposible –**_ se dio la vuelta en la cama y la observó, ella estaba sentada al otro lado de la habitación, recargada en la ventana, con una pierna sobre la cama, vestida solo con una camisa semi-transparente – _**a veces pienso que soy Bambi, ante las fauces de un león –**_ La mujer rio con ganas – _**Puede ser… Acompañame a la ducha, ya son las cuatro de la tarde y quedamos de estar a las 5:30 en el Bar –**_ Tanto habían esperado sus amigos que esto ocurriera, que les celebraban mes a mes los aniversarios, así decía Ángela, que Booth, jamás se olvidaría y ella no aplicaría su teoría del crimen perfecto con el agente.

No lo pudieron evitar, al llegar al Padres Fundadores, estaban todos sus amigos con la cara larga, se suponía que tenían el lugar reservado y como siempre ellos, llegaban una hora más tarde - _**¿ha estado excitante la ducha campeón? –**_ preguntó la artista, mientras que el Agente, ponía sus ojos en blanco, jamás se acostumbraría a esos comentarios, doblemente intencionados de su cuñadita - _**¡Hey, Angie no lo molestes, no ves que después no nos cuenta! –**_ Ahora era Brennan quien giraba los ojos – _**Chicos, no molesten al agente y a la doctora, que luego, por lo menos él, se nos vuelve puritano –**_ Y ese comentario de Sweets, era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, el agente comenzó sacando su arma y dejandola lista para disparar sobre la mesa - _**¡Hey, yo mejor me voy a ver que canción cantar! –**_ Dijo Wendel caminando hacía el karaoke, mientras que Jack y el Psicólogo seguían sus pasos – _**Vamos Seeley, cuéntanos como es que terminaste de convencer a la Doctora que eras bueno para ella –**_ Dijo Camile, queriendo curiosear un poco en la vida de sus amigos – _**Y bueno en la CAMA –**_ dijo Ángela completando la oración de la patóloga – _**Chicas, no tengo porque decirles eso… Así que, con permiso, iré con el grupo de varones**_ – Brennan suspiró – _**No lo pongas nervioso Ángela.**_

Luego de unos minutos y de varios tragos ya ingeridos, Wendel cantaba a todo pulmón – _**A contra mano de mis deseos, la buena suerte esquiva mi anzuelo… Pero esta noche, me quedo con vos ¡HU!**_ _**(*1)**_ – medio borracho, mientras le tiraba besos a la artista y Jack, era sujeto por Sweets y Booth, para que este no le pegara al joven becario. Al terminar la canción, Lance pidió el micrófono y todos el local se dio vuelta a mirar – _**Esta noche, quiero contarles una historia –**_ expresó en voz seductora – _**es una historia de amor, lujuria y ciencia –**_ El público aplaudía y el psicólogo miraba a Booth - _**Hace unos meses, un hombre fue estudiado… Científicamente hablando, una mujer bella aplicó con él, el llamado método científico… Su novia creía fielmente que este hombre era una drak queen –**_ Booth, observaba atónito y en shock, las palabras de Lance estaban de más, luego miró la mesa de las chicas y estas, estaba todas vestidas de hombres, Ángela era el típico hombre bohemio, de mirada penetrante y lujuriosa, Cam el chico altanero, con clase y dinero, que lo miraba de arriba abajo y luego Huesos, el hombre aventurero con la camisa abierta, el sombrero de Indiana Jones y el látigo a la cintura, mirada interesante y de cazador. Volteó al escenario y Lance ahora cantaba a gritos – ! _ **Escandalo, es un escándalo! Escandalo!… Es un escándalo! (*2) –**_ pero su ropa había cambiado, llevaba una mini falda y un top ajustado, labial rosa y unos aretes grandes, miró a su lado y Wendel llevaba un vestido ajustado y tacones, Jack por su parte, unos pantalones a la cadera, con una blusa transparente, labial rosa y sus pestañas sobresalían por el delineado… Ese no era el problema, sino que las miradas estaban todas puestas en el, fue cuando sintió que algo le enlazaba la cintura y tiraba al medio de la pista de baile improvisada que se había formado – _**Hermosa Belleza, me acompaña a Bailar –**_ Dijo Huesos en su atuendo de hombre, mientras tiraba del látigo que se había enroscado a Booth - _**¿Hermosa Belleza? –**_ Un espejo apareció a su lado, abrió sus ojos y no cabía en la sorpresa. Llevaba unos hermosos zapatos de tacón negros afelpados, su cabello llegaba a los hombros y estaba maquillado de forma sutilmente elegante, mientras que por extraño que pareciera, llevaba puesto el vestido que alguna vez compró para Huesos, cuando fue Roxy - _**¡NO!**_

 _ **Booth, cielo, despierta –**_ La doctora Brennan, tenía a su novio atrapado por la cintura y este se movía como poseso en la cama – _**No, no Huesos, no soy tu mujer… Soy hombre –**_ Brennan lo observó con la boca abierta y siguió escuchando el monologo de los labios de su amor – _**No Huesos, te ves increíble en esa ropa, pero YO no soy mujer, soy un varón y sabes que muy bien dotado –**_ La mujer se tapaba la boca, mientras escuchaba la sarta de complejidades que decía Booth en sueños – _**Ya Cielo, despierta… Booth –**_ Le gritó al oído y este despertó de una vez, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola desconcertado – _**¿y… tu, tu… Tu sombrero? –**_ La antropóloga rio con ganas – _**Amor, yo no uso sombrero –**_ Luego le levantó las manos - _**¿Y el látigo? –**_ Brenn, le tomó del rostro y le besó – _**No sabía que tenías esos fetiches amor, pero te advierto que yo soy la dominante –**_ la cara del agente se desencajó con aquel comentario, respiró – _**Huesos… Mejor vamos a dormir, por mi… Por ti y por ese retoñito de 2 meses –**_ Besó su frente y rápidamente los dos se envolvieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Booth sorprendió a su novia en su estudio, con un plumón en la mano y frente a la pizarra que había sido su compañera durante toda esta historia. Vio cómo, comenzaba a escribir.

Método científico

Formación de imágenes: A Booth, le gustan los sombreros y los látigos – la mujer curvó los labios.

Establecimiento de sensaciones: Piel de gallina, sed, excitación… - _**deseo, si mucho deseo –**_ dijo entre dientes, mientras escribía.

Esclarecimiento de ideas: Booth es masoquista – _**Y a mí, me gusta dominar –**_ esto lo dijo casi en un susurro maléfico.

Elaboración de conceptos: Varón, viril, autoflagelación, fetiche… Sumiso – _ **Uff, esto comienza a gustarme –**_ El hombre en la puerta del estudio tragó en seco.

Hipótesis Final

 _ **A Booth, le gustan los juegos sexuales fuertes, con látigos y personificaciones… Y donde yo juego el rol de hombre y dominante, creo que compraré el traje de Indiana Jones –**_ esto último la doctora lo dijo en voz alta. __

 _ **¡Hey!, Huesos, creo que en nuestra casa, no habrá espacio para esa pizarra –**_ dijo, sacando a la mujer del cuarto, con pucheros y llevándola al baño, donde ya estaba listo un baño de tina. Se devolvió y repasó lo escrito en la pizarra – _**NO, es definitivo, mañana mismo saco esto de aquí –**_ Borró la escritura y volvió al baño con su novia. Después de todo Huesos era pura y nata científica.

Nota de las autoras:

Primero que nada agradecer las lecturas… Y espero puedan dejar su comentario y segundo cito las canciones que aquí intervinieron, por si no las conocen

*1 Mabrú, A veces gano, a veces no (www . youtube watch?v = 0FyixB0GsaY)

*2 Raphael, Escandalo (www . youtube watch?v = hvKdlmGY1G0)

Ya saben, deben eliminar paréntesis y juntar espacios.


End file.
